


【dio承】罪

by diamantes



Category: DIO承, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Summary: abo设定alpha吊×beta承





	【dio承】罪

月光像几柄闪着光的利剑，刺破黑夜织成的网，同样也把承太郎的睡意刺得千疮百孔。他拉开床头柜的第三个抽屉，在里面找到了打火机和烟。刚点起的蓝色的火焰被一只手掌熄灭，吸血鬼不知什么时候一声不吭的潜入人类的家里，承太郎抬头看面前的人，那人的头发在月光下像金色的海洋。

但稳重的beta只愣了一秒，就马上收起打火机和烟，把它们放回了床头柜深处。

迪奥在他床沿坐下，孤傲的吸血鬼抓住他的手。力道之大，像是要把承太郎的性命揉入他的骨血。

beta放弃一般垂下眼，把头靠在了alpha的肩上，他们之间没有一句话，沉默见缝插针的漫延在床上。

“人类可真是贫弱，就算是你也是如此，承太郎。”迪奥微凉的肩膀被黑发男人捂热，承太郎没吭声，他抽出被攥着的手，往上拉了拉被子，连续两天的发热让他没力气和吸血鬼对峙。承太郎抬起头:“你要现在杀了我，还是要带回去囚禁起来复仇？”

alpha笑了起来，尖利的犬齿在月亮下闪闪发光，“我为什么这么做？”

“随便吧。”承太郎缩回床上，把身体远离迪奥。

金发吸血鬼开口:“你渴望赎罪，真是可贵又可惜。”见beta没有声音，alpha掐住他的脖颈，强迫他面对自己。被掐住的地方泛红，脖颈上的血管在月光下清晰可见，但承太郎仍然一言不发。

被掐住的beta原本不相信所谓阶级，他从未因性别而奴颜婢膝，alpha对其他性别的绝对支配对他来说都是放屁。但此刻他感受到了，alpha的信息素淹没了整间屋子，那是比吸血鬼的手指更能让他窒息的东西，体内的高温像是一团火，硬生生把他不相信的进化真谛烧了出来。

幸好迪奥很快便把不快的情绪收了起来，只是饶有兴趣的看着他，“我给你个机会，来赎罪。”

吸血鬼过长的指甲划过承太郎的下巴，他像个恶魔一样蛊惑着:“你也是这样想的吧，你是个不称职的家人，不论是作为丈夫还是作为父亲。还有……他们叫你英雄对吧。”

“承太郎，你无论做什么都不称职，更何况是英雄，你一定这样想吧，接下来做的一切都是你应该接受的。”迪奥将beta的一缕头发别到耳后，他凑到承太郎耳边:“把衣服脱了。”

承太郎睁大眼睛，残存的理智很快明白了alpha的用意，但剩下的压迫感和过高的温度让他无暇思考其他，更何况狡猾的吸血鬼的一番话真的触动了他，他无数次在深夜感到无力，为逝去的一切，也为周围依旧鲜活的生命。

“你真是……脑子有问题。”承太郎脱下上身的背心，发热的身体暴露在空气中，让他不禁打了个寒颤，尽管如此他还是瞪着面前的吸血鬼，这是尊严褪去的前奏。

迪奥只是笑着。

“也许吧，不过你也是。”

alpha咬上beta退化的腺体，承太郎挣脱身后吸血鬼的一个拥抱，他感到alpha正在往他身体里注入信息素。真奇怪，他明明不应该闻到，但这股味道让他莫名其妙的平静下来，无数个日夜难填的沟壑仿佛在此刻被填满。

迪奥的手附上他裸露的皮肤，饱满的胸肉从alpha的手掌中溢出，深色的乳头在空气中挺立，承太郎不可抑制的勃起了，下身的器官已经不在他的掌控之内，它属于天上的厄洛斯或是身后的alpha。

高烧让承太郎像块要融化的黄油，他瘫软在迪奥的怀中，任凭吸血鬼撸动他的阴茎。

射出来的一刻他紧紧掐住迪奥的小臂，白色的精液沾在他的小腹上，在模糊的视线中像一丛茉莉。稍稍恢复理智的承太郎察觉到抵在腰上的炙热，他别过脸去看迪奥，却发现厚脸皮的alpha神色如常。

迪奥抓起承太郎的手，食指沾满他刚刚射出的粘稠精液，“自己扩张。”

承太郎瞥了他一眼，顺从的将手指塞进自己的后口。beta的后穴不像omega一样用于性交，但承太郎很快找到了能让自己快乐的地方，他用精液润滑撑开肠壁，手指不断刺激凸起的腺体。不应期的性器射不出什么，即将登顶的beta像个溺水者，渴望拥有一块浮木，他抓起alpha的手揉捏自己的胸部，企图从支配者那里获得安慰，迪奥顺着他的意思抠弄他的乳头，拉扯红肿的乳尖，于是承太郎双腿绞紧被子，用后面抽搐着达到了高潮。

“你和你妻子做爱的时候也会这样吗？”alpha凑到他耳边，锋利的犬齿刺破耳廓，几滴血液流进吸血鬼的嘴里。高潮过后的承太郎没力气反驳，更何况他还在发烧。刚刚近乎自慰的扩张让他出了一身汗，他歪头咬住迪奥的肩膀，这是个无声的催促。

迪奥脱下裤子，alpha粗大的性器抵上承太郎的后口，阴茎在他的股沟摩擦带来一阵痒意，beta难耐的催促:“快点插进来。”

金发吸血鬼咧开嘴，露出异于常人的犬齿:“着急的话就自己来吧。”

承太郎没再说什么，他握住alpha涨大的阴茎，慢慢塞进空虚的后穴，beta的身体始终不适于欢爱，但高涨的性欲还是让承太郎沉腰坐了下去，粗大的性器塞满了他，周围的每个角落都弥漫着alpha的味道，不过一会儿湿软的肠壁就纠缠上来，吮吸着粗大的阴茎像个求欢的omega。

迪奥挺腰抽插两下，再次咬上承太郎的后颈，beta不会被标记，但经过吸血鬼的反复吮吸，承太郎身上沾满了alpha的气味。

迪奥满意的舔舔承太郎的腺体，又用手掐住对方的下巴，他吻住承太郎的嘴唇。beta抗拒的咬住探进口腔的舌头，于是迪奥把手移到他的脖颈，窒息感让承太郎张嘴喘息，狡猾的吸血鬼再一次含住他的嘴唇。

阴茎在beta体内抽插，虽然速度不快，但每一下都整根没入。承太郎知道迪奥在找什么，两人的唾液顺着他的嘴角滴下，他只觉得对方疯了。

终于，体内胡乱抽插的巨物找到了归宿，阴茎的头部抵住beta的生殖腔，承太郎终于哭了出来，眼泪慢慢滴在胸部，流到红肿的乳头上。迪奥掐住他的腰，狠狠按了下去。他现在倒希望很疼，但就算被操进生殖腔他也只觉得舒服，电流从狭小的宫腔传到全身。

“beta不易受孕……但不是说不能吧。”金发的alpha一边抽插一边耳语，“我要让你像个omega一样，感受到我的味道就发情，然后给我生个孩子。”

承太郎仿佛什么都不顾了，他尖叫着射了出来。高潮的余韵还没结束，alpha就已经在他体内成结，粗大的结几乎塞满整个生殖腔，这时他才感到疼痛，可这来之不易的清醒又被射进来的精液熄灭。alpha的射精时间很长，承太郎被灌得小腹微微隆起，像刚显怀的孕妇。

他觉得自己真的没有理智了，他竟然搂住迪奥的脖子，有气无力的说:“好。”

承太郎不再发热，在无数夜晚压垮他的罪孽也如潮水般褪去。迪奥睡在一侧还没醒来，他坐起来，透过深色的窗帘看到灿烂的阳光。

只要他让光明透过来，身后的吸血鬼就会灰飞烟灭，连渣都不剩。

但他没有。

承太郎重新钻回迪奥怀里，轻轻吻上alpha的下巴。他知道，他对愧疚的依恋已经转移，转移到了一个更加华丽，更加危险的东西上。

如果他拉开窗帘，他会看到一个如金桔般辉煌的太阳。

end.

想表达一种迪奥带承太郎堕落，承太郎心甘情愿的感觉，但写不出来


End file.
